


Tipsy Because I'm Falling in Love

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian's drunk again and Clark has to make sure he gets home.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 5





	Tipsy Because I'm Falling in Love

Julian always got drunk at these Hollywood parties. He made Clark promise, a long time ago, that whenever he started yelling at the end of every sentence Clark had to force him home. Clark remembered this every time. Julian didn’t, and it was a constant struggle to pry him away from whatever oration he was starting. Sometimes, Julian went home with a glass in tow, filled with some sweet, colorfully poisonous drink or some sort of white wine. Once, Julian brought home a stool from the party. It sat in his living room with a potted plant on top of it. Tonight, he was empty handed and he didn’t put too much of a fight when Clark drew him away from the audience he’d amassed by telling a story about playing hide and seek over three different countries. Clark would’ve let him finish if not for the fact he was part of that hide and seek trip and it was still the most embarrassing he’d ever done with his money.

Julian laughed then pressed a finger against his lips as he stumbled into a wall. Clark smiled, shaking his head. “You live by yourself. It’s not like you’re gonna get grounded,” he said. He grabbed Julian by the shoulders and put an arm over him.

“Sneakers gets made when I come home late. She screams at me all night,” Julian whispered then giggled. As if on cue, Sneakers slinked into view and yowled at him. “See!” He clapped a hand over his mouth and giggled.

Clark laughed, ending with a sigh. “Water?”

“Barely knew her!” Julian flapped his free arm around.

“Okay.” Clark half-carried Julian to the kitchen as he cooed at Sneakers, who followed them with what seemed to be disdainful interest.

Julian jumped on the counter, so did Sneakers. Clark got him a tall glass of water. Julian sucked in both of his lips and shook his head. “What?” Clark chuckled. “Do you want ice?” Julian nodded. “Use your fucking words, Jules.” Julian gasped. Clark got some ice into the water. “You’ve been screaming the whole night.”

“You said ‘fuck.’ That’s a bad word, Mr. Sawyer,” Julian teased.

Clark, still smiling, still enjoying this encore, braced both hands on the counter. “The whole thing,” he said when Julian stopped drinking his water. Julian complied.

“Thank you, Clarkie-poo,” Julian said, poking Clark’s nose. He leaned forward. Clark moved to catch him before he fell but Julian waved his hand, keeping himself upright.

“Why are you such a mess?” Clark found it so funny that a control-freak like Julian would let himself go at ever party they went to. He supposed there was a time and a place for everything. Still, it was fascinating to watch the veneer of stardom melt off of his face after his third drink and how readily he let it disappear. It was a reminder, to Clark at least, that Julian wasn’t some being summoned by Hollywood to be the next It Boy. That he was allowed to be silly and sloppy despite his usual cool demeanor.

“The real question is: why do you keep cleaning up after me?” Julian asked, reclining on his counter.

“That’s not a bed.” Clark lifted him off the marble. Julian slid back to the floor, feet not quite catching him, but he didn’t do a complete fall. Julian found the wall beside his fridge and eased himself down. Clark sat with him. “You okay?”

Julian smacked his lips. He rested his head on the wall. “I’m okay.” He faced Clark after a quick roll of his head. “It was the water.”

Clark laughed.

“But seriously…why do you keep cleaning up after me?” Julian asked, nudging his shoulder against Clark’s. “You don’t have to, you know. I can get home by myself. I’m big boy.”

They shared a giggle. “Yeah,” Clark said, “you’re big boy.” He paused and they were quiet. Julian was still staring at him. His neck grew hot with Julian’s gaze. Clark could feel the hairs on his arms stand as he thought of Julian’s breath on his cheek and the heat radiating off of him and the urge to let Julian’s gravity drag him under never to be seen again was building in his stomach, reaching his chest.

“To be honest, I just like spending time with you, first of all,” Clark answered. “And I want to make sure you get home safe. That’s why.” He faced Julian, whose smile was so close to his own smile. He could also smell the wine on his lips. This wasn’t the moment.

“That’s really sweet, St. Clark of Hollywood.” Julian’s grin returned when Clark rolled his eyes. “I’m so blessed to have you watching over me.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Clark hoisted himself up and then Julian.

“Carry me.” Julian put both arms around Clark’s shoulders.

“No,” Clark replied. “You don’t pay me enough to do that.”

“I don’t pay you at all!”

“Exactly.”

Clark dragged Julian to his room. Julian dove into his bed, kicking his shoes off. Clark wanted to crawl into bed with him. He knew, after years working together, that Julian clung to the nearest source of warmth whenever he fell asleep. Clark had it happen a few times. Admittedly, they were what made long shoots worth the time. And Julian smelled great. Every time, he smelled like the perfect combination of cologne, coffee, and sunlight. Clark wished he could bottle it up and carry it around him whenever Julian had to leave the country to film.

“Goodnight, J,” Clark said as he was about to turn off the lights.

“Wait,” Julian raised both arms. “I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Clark leaned on the threshold.

“C’mere, it’s a secret,” Julian stage-whispered.

Clark chortled and walked back to Julian’s bed. Julian waved him lower. Clark knelt down. Again, Clark thought of Julian’s lips but didn’t look at them. He waited for this big secret. Then Julian touched his face. A rush of static crackled over where Julian’s skin met his.

“I want to kiss you. Have I told you that?” Julian’s thumb ran over his cheek.

Clark’s mouth parted with surprise. Julian leaned forward and Clark caught his lips without hesitation. And it was everything he wanted it to be. Julian’s fingers laced through his hair. Their lips moved together as if they were meant to do that all along. Julian’s gravity was all over him and he indulged himself in its familiarity as well as this new aspect of it that only served to draw him in deeper and deeper. The kiss lasted for a moment, but for Clark it could’ve lasted half a second but it would’ve stayed with him forever. He pulled away.

“Stay,” Julian murmured.

Clark wanted to. He really did. “You’re drunk. Maybe when you’re sober,” he said.

“Fair point,” Julian sighed. “You know, if you drank, we would’ve hooked up by now.” Clark chuckled. “But I’m glad you don’t.”

Clark took Julian’s hand from his head and held it in both of his. He kissed Julian’s fingers once more. “Goodnight, for real.” Julian blinked and they stayed closed. Clark stood up. Julian’s hand slipped from his grasp but it stayed outstretched until Clark turned off the lights.

He left with the imprint of Julian’s lips on his. He didn’t drink but when he stepped out of Julian’s place and walked to his car, he danced a little bit like he was tipsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I Listened to On Repeat While Writing This:  
> Up by The Saturdays


End file.
